Congelador
by Lenayuri
Summary: La vida en el congelador era tranquila, Sherlock sólo se quejaba de los otros botes de helado que eran ruidosos y aburridos, pero cuando John llega a su lado, todo cambia. Crack!Fic. Johnlock. Mystrade. Mormor.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, John ni su mundo me pertenecen.

No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=DEDICATORIA=**

**LiaCollins:** este es un pequeño agradecimiento por tu lindo acoso, digo... ahm... quiero decir, porque lees mis tonterías y cursilerías y me dejas lindos reviews.

Muito obrigado, linda.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIA=**

Este es un **CRACK!FIC**, es decir que **no** tiene coherencia.

**Diversión** es la palabra que buscas.

Angst y Fluff al por mayor.

* * *

**Congelador **

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

797 palabras

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Sherlock Holmes vivía plácidamente al final del congelador de aquella tienda de conveniencia. Era un bote con helado sabor vainilla, vivía tranquilo al final de aquel aparato a menos de diez grados. Para él, lo bueno de estar al final de la fila era que no tenía que soportar a los botes de las filas de enfrente. De todo se quejaban. Que si no los elegían, que si se habían llevado al bote de cero calorías, que si esto, que si aquello y a él, sinceramente todos sus _chismes_ le aburrían en demasía.

La tarde en la que la tienda era abastecida, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que la fila a su lado -la de los botes de chocolate- estaba vacía. ¿Cómo pasó aquello? ¿No se supone que el chocolate era menos comercial que la vainilla? Era eso o su hermano Mycroft, un bote con sabor a cookies and cream le había jugado una broma. Bien, al menos él se había ido junto con Greg, sabor pistache, al otro lado del anaquel. Odiaba tener que escuchar los sonidos de sus arrumacos cada que la luz de la puerta se apagaba.

Entonces, fue cuando volvió a concentrarse en el humano afuera del congelador. El encargado estaba metiendo uno a uno los botes de sabor chocolate y Sherlock vio al bote más lindo que jamás hubiese pisado aquel lugar. Su bote era tradicional y a la vez elegante. Él en cambio, era elegante lo vieras por donde lo vieras. Era una marca cara de helado natural. John se giró hacia él y se presentó. Le dijo que venía de una granjita cercana y que la humana que lo preparaba había comenzado con su venta hace unos meses y por eso apenas lo estaba comercializando. Sherlock escuchó encantado, John era lo que había estado esperando durante esas semanas de vida en el congelador. Era lindo, atento, lo escuchaba y además, cada que hacía una observación sobre el idiota de Anderson, un helado sabor chicle recluido tres filas a su derecha, se reía con él y aportaba uno que otro comentario sarcástico. Era, perfecto.

Un día bastó para que comenzaran a hacerse arrumacos al igual que Mycroft y Greg. Molestaban a Sally y a Anderson, pero no les interesaba. Incluso Molly, sabor fresa y la Sra. Hudson, sabor limón, los animaban con comentarios un poco subidos de tono.

Eran felices al final del congelador. Estaban juntos y sólo eso les interesaba.

El problema llegó en las vacaciones, cuando una infinidad de manitas comenzó a llevarse cada uno de los botes de helado del congelador. Sherlock vio con terror que a la fila de John sólo le quedaban tres botes antes que él, y el abasto no sería hasta el fin de semana. Luego, sólo quedaba uno antes de John.

Sherlock trató de esconderlo, trató de borrarle la etiqueta donde decía su sabor. Se aproximaban, podían escuchar los comentarios sobre lo delicioso que era John y que sería ideal para la fiesta de esa tarde. John miró a Sherlock y sólo le sonrió.

-Todo saldrá bien- le dijo. Pero Sherlock no quería separarse de él, quería estar cerca de John, de ese helado de chocolate que tanto le había gustado. Así que optó por lo único que se le ocurrió.

Comenzó a empujar a John, poco a poco hasta la orilla de aquel lugar. Era la única forma.

-Confía en mi- pidió el de sabor a vainilla.

-Lo hago- respondió el otro, y ambos se tiraron cinco niveles hacia abajo. Desparramando su interior y quedando incomibles.

* * *

Obviamente, el dependiente tuvo que limpiar el desastre que seguramente había sido causado por algún producto mal puesto.

El muchacho de unos veinte años se dio cuenta de que el helado sólo había sido golpeado en partes del recipiente, pero que el contenido estaba, parcialmente, intacto. Le preguntó a su jefe si podría llevárselos, aunque pagara una suma por ellos.

-Puedes llevártelos, Jim. Has trabajado muy duro esta semana.

Y el joven James se los llevó a su casa, a ambos sabores, y los metió en su congelador. A Sebastian, su novio, le iba a gustar la sorpresa del helado y con ese pensamiento, comenzó a preparar la cena.

Dentro del congelador, John se aseguraba de que el bote de Sherlock no estuviese dañado.

-No te preocupes, John, estoy bien, sólo un poco magullado.

-Idiota- John sonrió y se acercó a Sherlock. Estarían juntos un tiempo más y eso era lo que más les importaba.

Aunque no imaginaron que aquel par de humanos fuesen tan golosos, porque gracias a ellos, John y Sherlock también se unían en una danza erótica donde el chocolate y la vainilla se volvían uno, un nuevo sabor, un solo helado entre el cuerpo de ambos adolescentes.

Era perfecto para ellos.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Sí... sé lo que piensan... ¡por qué no fueron un helado napolitano!(?)

Ya, es el primer crack!fic que hago y me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Ahora, ya no volveré a ver el helado de la misma forma. Shippearé con ambos sabores... ahahahaha... ignórenme(?).

¿Les gustó la incursión del **Mormor y del Mystrade**?

¿De dónde salió? No sé.

¿Continuación? No.

¿Sufres de alguna enfermedad mental? Aún no me han diagnosticado ninguna, así que, sip, soy así de nacimiento. xD

**¿Review?**


End file.
